My Ballerina
by Twinkle Earthling
Summary: Usui daydreaming on the rooftop, what's going to happens in his dream? Just another one-shot I came up with. TakuMisa! EDITED VERSION AS AT 9/10/12


**Disclaimers :** I do not own Maid Sama

**Authoress Notes : **Just another one-shot I came up with to get rid of my writer's block =.=, This chapter is dedicated to Animefangirl95 without her this story won't be here!

Summary : Usui daydreaming on the rooftop, and what's going to happen in his dream?

No Flames and Trolling! Reviews are appreciated

Any similarities with other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusions to real events, places and people.

Bold - Venue

Italics - Speech or thoughts

Enjoy!

* * *

**Seika High…. Rooftop, 1300 PM**

The wind blew past Usui's face which caused his fringe to move slightly, if any ladies were to see this she would melt at the sightas Usui's daydreaming face was priceless.

From the look of his face you could see how relaxed he is without any distraction neither from the students nor the campus sport teams and by the look of his dreamy eyes you could tell the sadness within it.

"Misaki." Was the name of his loved ones escaped from his lips. The girl that he swore to protect her, the girl that stolen his heart away… the girl that he missed badly. Each time they met, his heart would stopped beating for that moment and if he failed to meet her every single day he would start to feel uneasy.

Misaki Ayuzawa, was the only girl in Seika High that has an aura around her which made Usui attracted to her. No matter how hard Misaki tried to shake him off she couldn't because Usui was like a magnet, a magnet that been stuck onto her forever.

* * *

**A Scene that played in Usui's mind whenever he's daydreaming….**

**Note: Both of them are strangers...^^ they only thing that had in common was their passion for dancing.  
**

_Her long and silky Raven- colored hair that shone brightly in the night as she danced gracefully in the pavilion under the moonlight which was near the swan lake, her elegant movement matched the pink tank top and skirt she wore._

_The band that played the Classical Jazz smiled at the scene right in front of them it seems that they were fated to play this beautiful piece of music for her. His Ballerina danced towards the rhythm in her heart trying her best to complete the puzzle[1] herself, she knew that it was impossible to do it without a help for her dance companion._

_Not far away from this pavilion, there was a blonde haired guy wearing a blank tank top with a matching tights and a pair of dancing shoes holding a stalk of rose in his hand waiting for the right moment to enter the pavilion to complete the puzzle._

_Misaki kept on twirling around and around as she tip –toed to do her final move before her companion cuts in to complete the puzzle. She stopped once the rhythm was over, however the band still continue playing the music. Misaki could only stared into space and watched the band played the music without her dancing._

_"It's such a waste." Misaki whispered._

_"No, it isn't." A voice replied._

_"Who are you?" Misaki demanded an answer from this stranger._

_"A dancer that happens to stop by."_

_"You're a dancer too? But you don't look like one to me." Misaki scanned his body from top to bottom._

_"Don't judge a book by its cover, Ballerina." Usui pulled her back into the dance floor and starting doing his part to complete the puzzle, the atmosphere was tense as Misaki couldn't stopped blushing, indeed Usui was one gifted dancer, his moves was flawless what shocked her the most was that he managed to get the all the moves right in just one attempt._

_Time files, it was time for them to complete last dance which was the combination of Misaki and Usui's earlier moves. Usui placed the stalk of rose in his mouth as both parties moved to the end of the pavilion with Misaki been the lead dancer as she danced her way towards the center of the pavilion and twirled three rounds, in the meantime, Usui would made his way to where Misaki were and waited for her to finish twirling before he caught her by her waist and pulled Misaki close to his body, while Misaki would bend her body downward and lift her leg up once her fingers touched the ground._

_Misaki slowly placed her leg down as she raised her body upward this was when their eyes met, the puzzle was finally complete thanks to this stranger, Usui removed the rose from his mouth and gave it to Misaki._

_Misaki thanked him and smiled as she inhaled the sweet scene emitted from the rose._

_"Dear Stranger, May I have the honored to know your name?" Misaki asked him._

_"You'll know it when the time is right, it's Us…." Before he could finished his sentence Usui was been interrupted by the bell that just rang as he snapped out of his dream._

* * *

**Back to reality…..**

"USUI, HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE CLASS IF NOT I'LL HAVE TO MARK DOWN YOUR NAME." Misaki's voice roared.

"Hai, Kaichou." Usui made his way back to the class as he stared at Misaki.

"What's the matter with you, USUI TAKUMI? Why do you keep on staring at me?"

"Nothing." Usui smirked.

"_NOoooooo!"_ Misaki swore that she been hit by a giant rock when Usui gave her that smirk.

_"You'll always be my Ballerina and I'll be your mysterious dancer in the dark."_

* * *

Open- ended :) Edited work as at 9/10/12

Please respect that this is my work!

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

8/4/12


End file.
